


Drenched but Adorable

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is running late on a rainy morning when he meets someone new at the bus stop.  He has no idea his bad morning is about to change his life forever.Day Nine Prompt: Under an Umbrella





	Drenched but Adorable

It was a horrible day for Castiel. Last night’s storm had knocked out the power sometime in the wee hours of the morning. When Cas’ internal clock finally roused him from sleep, he found himself a half hour behind. This led to one of the quickest showers he had ever taken and a hasty dressing. 

Castiel’s morning was further damaged by his inability to locate his umbrella as the rain poured down outside. So he grabbed his trench coat from the hall closet. As he shrugged on the coat that was much too big for him, he noticed that his tie was on backwards. He’d have to fix that later because even if he ran he was likely to miss his bus.

With his messenger bag thrown over his shoulder and his trench coat flapping, Castiel tore off down the sidewalk. By the time he reached the bus stop, he was drenched head to toe. He arrived just in time to see the bus he needed pulling away. Shit the next one going toward his office wouldn’t arrive for twenty minutes. He was going to be late or likely miss his first meeting of the day. Zachariah was going to give him an ear full.

The bus shelter was full of people so Castiel stood in the rain getting more drenched as he waited for the next bus. He couldn’t help but grumble under his breath. Castiel wouldn’t have had to ride the bus if he had never let Meg borrow his car. She had ran his car through the Dick Roman Enterprise sign after Dick Roman himself had broken up with her. Sadly Castiel had liability coverage only and he didn’t have the money to replace his car right now.

All these things were running around in his head, which is why Castiel didn’t notice at first that the rain was no longer pelting down on him. It was a voice that finally brought him out of his misery. “Why such a disgruntled face on such a lovely day.” A deep whiskey voice said thick with humor from his side.

“I am going to presume that you are joking about the lovely part. I was just berating myself from loaning my car out to get destroyed by Meg Masters which landed me here. Thanks for sharing your umbrella by the way.” Castiel added lamely.

“This Meg… she your girlfriend?” Castiel looked at the men at that. First thing he noticed was the man was quite handsome with smiling green eyes.

“God no! Even if I had an interest in women, which I don’t, I wouldn’t be crazy enough. She is totally insane on her best days but she is a loyal friend.” Castiel was warmed when he heard a chuckle from his green eyed companion.

“Guessing you are running behind today?”

“What makes you say that?” Castiel asked curious.

“Your tie is backwards.” Green eyes said with another chuckle.

“Oh yes. My alarm didn’t go off because of the power outage.” Castiel felt the man’s eyes on him as he tried to fix his tie. He felt so clumsy with the handsome man watching him.

“You’re adorable.” Green eyes said.

“Adorable?” Castiel said trying to raise his eyes to green.

“Yes adorable. Hopefully I’ll run into you again. Names Dean.”

“Castiel.” He said finding it hard to say his own name. The handsome Dean shook his hand and gave Cas his umbrella before walking to a car that had stopped to pick him up.

Castiel held the umbrella dumbfounded. He thought on Dean the whole way to the office on the bus, on the elevator ride to his floor and as he grabbed his files for the meeting. The meeting was an introduction to the new owner of the company and to report their progress to him. Castiel hoped he wasn’t a dick like Zachariah.

He ran down the hall and was going to make it just on time for the meeting. Castiel entered the conference room not looking where he was going but concentrating on organizing the folders in his hand. He looked up when he heard a familiar whiskey voice say, “Castiel?”

When he looked up he found smiling green eyes on him. “Dean?” Castiel knew he had a child like awe look on his face.

“Still adorable.” Dean said before pulling Cas in for a side hug. 

“You’re the new owner of the company?” Castiel asked with astonishment.

“Yep.” Dean said offering the seat next to him to Castiel.

During the meeting, Dean deferred to Castiel on almost everything and ignored Zachariah. Castiel was tickled by the sour lemon face his supervisor wore through the duration of the meeting. 

Zachariah sour face only increased over the coming months as Dean and Castiel openly dated. A year and a half later Zachariah’s sour face had become permanent when Castiel married Dean Winchester in a grand wedding.

~The End ~


End file.
